iNSaNiTY
by Rubytears101
Summary: Jack had been missing for over a month. When the Guardian of Hope finds him... well, lets just say Jack isn't in his right mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bros. This has hatched earlier, while listening to Miku Hatsune's "iNSaNiTY " ft. Kaito. Yes, I do not own ROTG, or Sherlock Holmes. Enjoy~**

Jack had been missing for almost a full month. Things were getting out of hand, it was the beginning of January, and the Guardians where forming a search party.

Bunnymund was to search Canada, Greenland, and Iceland. The others split up around the world.

Bunny raced through Canada and Greenland. Nothing. That meant that either Jack Frost was in Iceland, or he had no luck. Bunnymund ran town through town, not finding anything.

He almost ran past an abandoned building. "Baskerville Insane Asylum." He read off of the fading sign on the front.

He walked inside and picked a clipboard off of the ground near the front door. It was for one patient named Sherlock Holmes. He had been diagnosed with schizophrenia, claiming that giant dogs were trying to eat him.

Bunnymund shrugged before opening the door and looking down the dark hallway.

He waltzed down the hall before hearing muttering. He poked his head in the doorway to see Jack sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Bunny was worried to say the least. He walked around the bed to get a front view of Jack.

Jack continued to mutter inconceivable words, while his eyes darted madly in random directions. The part that scared Bunnymund was that Jack had somehow put himself in a straightjacket.

He picked up the snowy-haired boy and took one of his tunnels back to the North Pole.

After explaining to North where he found him, he set the young boy down in his room.

Jack stopped muttering to himself and started drawing in a notebook that was lying on a desk on the other side of the room with crayons.

"What are you drawing Jack?" Bunnymund asked, sitting down on the bed. The picture Jack showed him was horrifying to say the least.

It was a picture of a big black dog.

**Dun Dun Dun! This story is dedicated to TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, since she dedicated one to me, I thought I would return the favor. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bros. Do not own. I love this story. I actually managed to get one of the nurses to read over it for me. :) Oh, I forgot to tell you, I broke my arm, so I had to type with one hand. :/ Anyway, I absolutely fell in love with being insane. ;) Some may not know, but I have MPD, ADD, SAD, and I used to have Schizophrenia. I used to think that this world was an illusion, and that somewhere there is another world with people who are missing me. :( I took pills and now I may or may not have stopped thinking that way. ;) Anyway, R&R~**

The grandfather in the hallway ticked on as Bunnymund stared at the case file. After seeing Jack's picture drawn in black crayon, he went back to the asylum, picking up the clipboard.

Sherlock Holmes had claimed that he was a detective, and while working a case, the dogs started to chase him and wouldn't stop.

Apparently, after 3 months in the hospital, he set a couple of the doctors and a few nurses on fire.

He claimed that the evil hounds wouldn't stop. The local authorities declared him virtually insane, and sent him to Byberry Mental Hospital.

Afterwards, he somehow managed to escape from his room, and attacked fellow patients and bite off a man's nose.

After that incident, he was sent to The Waverly Hill Sanatorium. There, he killed 39 people.

Finally, he was sent to Baskerville Insane Asylum. Unfortunately, he escaped his room and set the others free.

Baskerville was the asylum that sent the violently insane. Several people were killed, from doctors and nurses to patients.

Shortly after the riot started, Holmes set fire to the building. After this incident, people claimed that they saw Holmes and another patient named Watson run through the doors out into a hallway.

Apparently a piece of wood fell in front of the door, but nobody is sure whether they made it out or not.

Some people believe that if you go in the asylum, that you'll see ghosts of everyone who died that night.

Others say that if you enter, and if you touch anything, then you inherit the insanity of the dead person who touched that object last.

Bunnymund glanced over at the picture._ 'I guess he must have accidentally_ _wandered into the building…' _He thought to himself.

He got up and walked down the hall to Jack's room. After he drew the picture, Bunny put Jack back into his straightjacket.

Jack was right where he left him. Shortly after handing him the piece of paper, he went back to his previous state, knees up to his chest, eyes darting madly.

Even the mumbling had continued. Bunnymund strained his ears to try and hear him.

"_Mary-Ester, Jason, Matthew, Jeff, Martha, Allison, Ivan, William…_" Jack was whispering in a chant-like manner.

Bunnymund thought for a minute. '_Those are names of patients and nurses from_ _the asylum…_' He concluded.

Suddenly Jack said something that caught his interest. Jack had started to say something in a foreign language.

"_Canes veniunt ad nos trahat ad dominum suum. Ego ne capiaris. Si effugium_ _peribit omnis. Vivat nobis ..._" He said louder than his previous chant.

Then, without warning, he went back to muttering names. Bunnymund sighed, walking out of the dark room.

He told North of Jack's previous condition before continuing on back to the library, only to find Sherlock's file gone.

He looked everywhere. Under the table, on the bookshelves, nothing. The file had simply vanished into thin air.

After a quick last glance around the room, Bunnymund sighed, turning off the light and closing the door on his way out.

Unknown to the Easter Bunny, there was a little girl hiding in the shadows, case file in hand.

**So? You like the cliffhanger Ja? Nien? TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bros. Sorry for the long wait. I love you all. :'D Thanks for the reviews. I do not own ROTG. Enjoy~ R&R.**

Jack stood up the best he could in his straightjacket. He wandered to the window, long ago stopped mumbling names.

He watched out the window, yearning to go outside. Alas, he was locked in one of North's guest rooms.

The ground below was pure white, besides the large black hound that sat there, staring up at his window with empty sockets. Even though empty, they glowed red.

It's unruly black hair stood on end and it seemed to growl at him every time he looked at it.

Jack screamed as loud as he could. The guest room opened, and in rushed Tooth and Sandy.

They tried to grab him and calm him down, but he thrashed the best he could. They finally managed to get him to the bed, where they tied him down.

"Jack! Calm down! Please!" Tooth tried to yell over Jack's screams. "Or we'll have no choice but to knock you out!"

Jack kept screaming, for the large dog was at his door now. He screamed louder than a murder victim.

Then all was silent. Jack fainted. Tooth and Sandy took this opportunity to tie his ankles to the bed, and placed a gag in his mouth.

After they had long gone, Jack woke. His vision blurry, he looked toward the foot of the bed, and his eyes widened at the sight.

The hound was sitting on the end, staring at him.

* * *

Bunnymund was walking down the hallway, when Baby Tooth flew in front of his face. "What do you want?" He spat at her.

She smacked his nose for being so rude, before tugging on his ear. She managed to drag the large bunny to the library.

There, he saw a girl sitting in front of the fire, throwing in papers. Wait a second… those were pages from the case file!

The small girl threw the rest in the fire before standing and turning around. She had red hair to her shoulders that would make a stop sign jealous. Her eyes a voluminous green.

She smiled, before disappearing into the shadows.

**DO NOT RUIN IF YOU FIGURED ME OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY. :D** **Long time no see! :3 Sorry about that, I've had a lot of personal issues going on lately.**

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cussing.**

Bunnymund walked down the long hallway full of guestrooms. He saw Sandy and Tooth standing in front of Jack's room. Both had looks of remorse on their faces. Bunnymund could hear muffled, terrified screams coming from inside.

He pushed past them, almost breaking down the door trying to get inside. Jack had his back arched as he screamed the best he could with a blue gag stuffed in his mouth. Bunny's eyes widened. "Jack!"

Bunnymund heard a low growl coming from the bed before the window near the bed shattered. "Are you okay?" He asked Jack. The only answer he got was a whimper. Bunny ran to the bed and ripped the gag away from Jack's pale white lips.

Jack sat up, revealing the brown buckles on his straightjacket, lining up his spine. The winter spirit's eyes were wide, his ice blue pupils dilated and small, darting in random directions. He began to rock back and forth in a rhythm.

Bunnymund heard a yell come from the hall. "HEY, LET ME GO!" The Easter spirit dashed outside, seeing a girl with short red and angry green eyes glaring at her mute captor. Sandy nodded at Bunnymund.

"She was trying to sneak out, Sandy caught her with his sand ropes." Tooth filled in for the Sandman.

Bunnymund looked at the girl who was throwing Sherlock's case files in the fire. She only seemed about 12 or 13. "What are you doing here?" The girl glared at him and spat on the ground in front of him.

"As if I would tell you." The young girl answered as she struggled against her bonds. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at her, thinking for a minute.

He turned his eyes at Sandy. "Wait here." He told them before going into the room and making Jack stand up, forcing him to walk outside. As soon as Jack set eyes on the girl, he screamed in horrible agony.

The girl's face paled at this. "Oh god… not again…" Bunnymund looked at her in confusion.

"Do you know what is happening to him?" He asked the girl. The girl simply nodded.

"I saw it happen before. It happened to a very dear friend of mine." The girl answered quietly.

Bunnymund picked her up by the hood of her black hoodie and carried her to the library. "You better explain yourself." When he didn't get an answer, he slammed his fist on the table. "Give me answers damn it!"

The young girl flinched, but remained quiet. Bunnymund took a minute to calm down. "Okay… why don't you start off by telling me your name."

"…Johanna." The girl -Johanna- answered.

"Do you have a last name Johanna?" Bunnymund asked, slightly impatient.

The girl looked up at Bunnymund's eyes, her piercing green ones meeting his soft emerald ones.

"Watson."

**Were you expecting that? Probably not~ :D Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup bitches. Time to go into Flashback mode.**

**Past/General POV**

It was a cold July day, the snow still falling. Johanna Watson sat near the windowsill, calmly drinking her coffee. She never cared for cream or sugar. A sudden crash filled the air, drawing her attention. A boy about her age was kicking and screaming in an orderly's arms.

She watched as he was dragged down the hallway toward the rooms. Another orderly followed the two shortly, a straitjacket in hand.

The next day the same boy was sitting in the mostly empty room. Today they were going to let the ones who have behaved the best go out into the courtyard and play in the snow.

Johanna frowned, wondering why the boy was allowed to be out. She brushed this detail off until her, the boy, and 4 others were escorted outside. The courtyard was surrounded by 4 cement walls, all completely smooth. The walls were so tall that you had to lay on the ground to see the top. Resting on its top was a small layer of electric fence and barbed wire.

Johanna sat on a nearby bench, watching the 4 others talk, and make snowmen. She felt a presence to her left, causing her to glance out of the corner of her eye. That boy from yesterday was sitting next her.

"What's your name?" the boy's voice was hoarse. Probably from the screaming from yesterday. I shrugged, uninterested in sharing personal information with a stranger. "My name is Sherlock Holmes, and I'm a detective." When I heard this, I knew for a fact that it was a lie. The boy only looked 11, the same age as her.

"My name is Johanna Watson, I'm an 11 year old patient at this asylum. I killed several people, mainly soldiers." I told him bluntly.

"Really? People tell me that I set some nurses on fire in my first asylum then used a drill to kill a bunch of people in my last." He replied with a certain tone in his voice. He seemed almost… happy?

"You know, you're the first person who talked to me besides the doctors." He smiled before his brown eyes widened and he started shaking. He seemed to be staring at something behind me. I glanced in the direction he was staring.

For a brief second, I saw a large black hound, with evil red eyes. It's black fur was unruly and standing on end. It bared it's teeth at me and Sherlock. The sight caught me by surprise.

"It's here…" Sherlock whispered. He made eye contact with me. "Can you see it…?"

I nodded fearfully. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think of it as a hellhound." He frowned. "It follows me everywhere."

"How to we kill it?"

"Fire. I came close to killing at my first asylum, but the police stopped me before I had a chance."

"How is this possible?"

"The hound is revived every time some catches the disease. The only hope is the kill it." He squinted at me. "The question is: How can you see it?"

**The next chapter is also going to be a past POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**:P**

**Chapter Warnings: ...**

The next few weeks were roughly the same. Sherlock improved his behavior, much to the doctor's surprise, and always sat with Johanna on the windowsill. Everyday he talked to her, but she didn't respond much at first.

After the first three weeks she finally caved in and started talking to the genius boy. She learned that he was actually the most sane person in the hospital, but still had his psychic meltdowns from time to time.

He learned that she could see what other schizophrenic people see. Even though he told her she was special, she never thought that what she saw was a gift. She always hated soldiers, because they always had horrible memory flashbacks or daydreams of another war.

But aside from those differences, they weren't so different. Most of the time though, they talked of the hound.

Eventually they formulated a plan. One morning, when they sat watching the morning clouds in silence, Sherlock told her something she thought she would never hear. "I want to run away with you." This sentence collected her attention, she turned her head to look at the chocolate haired boy. "I want to take you to a place with mountains and a lake…" He smiled, tilting his head to the clouds. "There will be wildflowers… we can watch the stars at night." Sherlock turned his head to look at his friend. "I want to protect you."

From then on, they planned their escape. Everyday, every waking hour, they spent planning. Eventually, they sent their plan into action. The set the building ablaze, released the prisoners, and a revolution began.

The two stood at the door, looking back at the burning bodies and frantic people. Smiles adorned their faces as the two friends stepped through the door, seconds before a beam came crashing down in front of it.

Sherlock looked at his friend, who was bent over coughing loudly. "Hold on Watson, almost there." He helped her push onward, but to no avail.

The hound was standing at the door, it's hair standing on end, growling at the two. Sherlock looked at his friend with sad eyes. "I want to protect you." He whispered before pushing her out of the nearest window.

* * *

"It's my duty to kill the hound." Johanna explained to Bunnymund. The over sized bunny shook his head.

"If you want to kill it, then why were you burning the file?"

"Because nothing in there was right, it was no use to you anyway. I wanted you to give up so that I could fulfill what I swore to do that night: Exact my revenge."

"That may be so, but that was your friend, and this is mine. If anyone is saving Frostbite's ass, it's going to be me."

**Zomg people: Tomorrow is my birthday (June 3rd) , and I just got my ears pierced for the first time~! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO. SHORT. ;_;**

**Chapter Warnings: Latin (there's translation at bottom)**

Jack sat on his bed, legs crossed, arms still wrapped in a straitjacket. "What is happening to me...?"

He slowly started singing to past the time. At first it was just a tune, which slowly formed into Latin words.

"Si dues me relinquit… ego deum relinquo…Solus oppressus nigram... clavem... habere potest... omnias ianus praecludo sic... omnias precationes obsigne... sed qui me defendet? Ab me... …terribilissimo ipse…" At this point, he lost the spirit to sing, and slumped forward slightly.

Several dark voices sounded throughout the room, for a few seconds, filling the room with an eerie sensation.

The hound stood on the other side of the room, backing up slowly. It had remained on the other side of the room, never taking its red eyes off Jack.

"Omnias ianuas praecludo sic… omnias precationes obsigne…" Jack continued the song, his voice cracked and quiet. The more he sang the foreign song, the more the hound backed up.

"Sed qui me defendet? Ab me…" He sang, his voice getting stronger with each word. "…terribilissimo ipse…" He finished, looking up at the hound with anger and determination in his eyes.

The hound lay down, resting its head on its paws. For once, the hound didn't look so scary after all.

* * *

Bunnymund had informed Sandy, Tooth, and North of the horrors that lay ahead. He told them about Sherlock and Johanna, about the asylum, the hound, everything. None of them believed him at first, but they soon came around when Bunnymund showed them the picture of the hound that Jack drew him.

"How do we kill it?"

"You don't," a familiar voice came from behind them. "because it is a Guardian to the Gates of Hell."

**Special shoutout time!:**

**YokuMiya**

**97kingdomwolf**

**Bloodyrose23**

**(Thanks for saying happy birthday! ;D)**

**Latin Translation:**

**If God has forsaken me,**  
**Then I shall forsake God, too.**

**Only the oppressed may possess a black key,**  
**I close all doors**  
**Thus I seal away all prayers.**

**However**  
**who protects me?**  
**From the most frightful: myself**


End file.
